


Sunday Rides

by 808lien



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, UtaPri
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Condoms, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808lien/pseuds/808lien
Summary: My SL Ren likes to say he sometimes takes the Baron for a ride in his car. Well, here he *definitely* does. Heheh.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Sunday Rides

Most of the drive is quiet, radio low and cracked window ruffling Ren's hair. Honestly, Camus is thankful for the peace and break from the chaos of the everyday routine, and it seems like Ren is too. He isn't saying it, but the smile playing at the corners of his lips does. The breeze lifts under the redhead's collar, exposing a fair bit of shoulder. Camus swears there's even fewer buttons actually done today than usual. Actually, he knows there are. He always counts.

Ren catches his gaze out of the corner of his eye and chuckles. “I thought you were out here for the scenery, like I am.” He's teasing. They both know why they're out here, what built up over the last few drives Ren invited him on, and what's in the glovebox in front of Camus because of the stop for “scenery” the other week.

The blonde gives a grunt of disapproval, mostly for show. “You're trying too hard to add to the view.” Ren knows he's looking. Camus doesn't bother to hide it.

“Why, what's wrong?” Ren purrs, just above the engine. “Is there something you don't want to see, Myu-chan?” Turning onto a wooded dirt path, the car hums just out of sight of the road, and Ren parks, letting the car idle for a little more a/c and music. He twists himself to face Camus, one hand still suggestively on the gear shift, the other slowly releasing another button on his shirt.

That's only two buttons left. He'd counted three as they got in the car, Ren giving his classic flirting wink as he'd slid in the driver's seat. Camus wants to tell him that he might as well have just not even bothered buttoning the shirt, or not even worn it at all, but no. That's too easy, too simple. Instead, he gives a low growl, eyes sweeping over Ren's skin under his shirt. “That makes it sound like you want me to see you naked, Jinguji.” He leans closer, a hint of a cocky smile on his face as he waits for an answer.

The a/c is too cool to blame the heat for the flush on Ren's cheeks. Still, he flashes a smile and meets Camus's challenge in his eyes. “Would you stop me if I get naked right here, then?” Ren finally turns the car off, carefully sliding his hand up off the end of the gear shift as if.... He doesn't wait for Myu's answer. The other two buttons on his shirt aren't quick, but Ren certainly doesn't take his time either – and he doesn't take his eyes off Myu's face.

Camus's face is intense as he watches, and they both already know the answer to Ren's question. Of *course* the redhead picked today to wear tight pants – and it's obvious he's enjoying putting on a show for the blonde. After being pressed so closely to Ren while kissing him the other week, Camus really, *really* wants to reach out and tease him – but not yet. Not yet. Let Jinguji suffer a bit first.

“Making me wait, baby?” Ren gives a fake pout, but slides his shirt off behind him. “Aren't you going to stop me, Myu-chan?~” His thumb teases inside his waistband, right around the button, and the redhead hooks a finger in Camus's shirt and pulls him close, almost touching noses and lips.

*Impatient,* Camus thinks. Then again, Camus is starting to get a little restless himself. Not as bad as Ren though, it seems. He cracks a devious grin, bringing his hands to rest on either side of Ren's neck. “Get in the back, and strip.”

Ren's eyes go wide, just for a moment. “Hey, my car, my-”

“You heard me.” The low voice leaves no room for argument, and Ren obediently dives into the back seat, Camus finally allowing himself a grab at Ren's ass when he passes. Fuck, that ass looks so good in those pants. And at any time, really. Ren's fake complaint comes from the backseat while Camus opens the glovebox to grab their stash. Moments later, he's followed Ren into the back, virtually on top of him.

Ren's smoothed out the blanket they brought, and adding Camus in the small space doesn't help his struggle to wiggle out of his tight pants. The blonde does his best to help, but it's still an awkward tangle of limbs and clothing. Ren realizes a bit late the tight pants were a lot nicer in theory, but hey. He's getting laid. Ren's boxers are an easier task as Camus unbuttons his own shirt and leaves it open – quite a few more buttons actually done in the first place for him. 

Camus runs a tongue along his lip as he looks at Ren below him, who's lightly flushed and getting harder. This. This is what he's been wanting. This time, Ren doesn't ask what he's waiting for, only asking with his eyes. It's only because Camus is deciding where he wants to touch him first. He pulls Ren up to a more comfortable position, lips pressing hard against lips.

Ren groans into the touch, finally something he can press into. The two waste no time in adding teeth on lips and tongues that soothe bites, remembering the passionate kisses of the last drive. This time, Ren's exposed and Camus's hand scrapes down his stomach to just before his cock. Ren gasps, at the same time having needed his touch so badly but also needing so much more. *Fuck,* he wants Camus's hand just a little lower, soft hand and long fingers wrapped around him even if he strokes him achingly slow....

Camus chuckles as he pulls back, shedding his own pants and underwear. “You've gone unusually quiet.” Instead of leaning forward again to tease Ren more, he slowly strokes himself while watching Ren's face, a small shiver running up his spine. “Did you get enough attention already?”

*Oh fuck.* Heat shoots through him as he realizes what Camus is doing. Ren *needs* those hands on him. “Baby, I need all the attention you can give me. Can't you see how desperate I am?” The redhead pulls his knees up and apart to give a better view, propping his cock up with one hand.

Hmm. Not quite good enough. Camus lets go of himself and massages up and down his thighs, watching Ren bite his lip as he tries not to beg. “So not only do you want me to see you naked, you want me to fuck you, hmm? Right in the backseat of your own car.” Ren catches a devious glint in his eyes, stronger than usual.

“You bet I do.” It's a bit quieter than the usual Ren, but he's still grinning up at Camus. “Fuck me right here, Myu-chan. I want you so bad.”

It must have been enough for Camus. Within seconds he's gotten the small bottle off the floor, and gel on his fingertips. “Got a little too lonely on some of these drives, hmm?” Camus still has to tease as he spreads lubricant down his fingers.

Ren just laughs before Myu's slick fingers slide between his legs, a welcome touch after what feels like endless waiting. “Maybe I just like the company sometimes.~”

“Just the company?” The fingers tease at Ren's entrance as he gasps and presses against them. Camus lets his fingers circle, promising more, but only if the question is answered correctly.

There's another breathy laugh. “The promise of getting fucked is pretty nice too – oh *fuck!*” Ren has to remember to relax as one of Myu's fingers slides in, wiggling past tight muscles and sending much-needed pleasure through him. Camus doesn't wait long – just enough to make sure Ren's comfortable with one finger rubbing inside him before he adds a second. “Fuck, baby, I thought for sure you were going – ahhh – to make me wait a whole lot longer now too.” Not that Ren's going to complain.

Camus grabs the hand Ren tries to use to stroke himself, and leans in as far as he can without losing balance. “I still can, if that's what you want.” The blonde gives a quiet laugh as Ren squeezes around his fingers, and slows his pace. “You want me to torture you with waiting?” The answering moan sounds delightful to Camus, and he carefully, slowly pulls his fingers out of Ren.

“Wait, Myu, why-” Ren groans, not expecting that at all, tilting his head back to bite his lip. “That's not *fair* baby, please, I *need* you.” Some rational part of his brain still whispers that it won't really be long, that Camus is just getting ready for something else, but now Ren is just needier than ever. “Baby, *please.*”

“Shhh, it's alright. I can't wait any more either, Ren.” Camus sees Ren shiver at his given name, and he grabs the condom he'd pulled from the glovebox earlier. It's a bit tough to open with slippery fingers, but Camus doesn't even consider it a challenge and swiftly rolls it onto Ren's cock.

Ren's head snaps up in surprise, eyes wide. “Hey, I thought you were going to...”

“Fuck you?” Camus's shoulders shake slightly in quiet laughter. “No, but it entertains me you thought that. I want to ride *you.* I prepared for the most part earlier, before the drive.” A bit more lubricant, this time for Ren's dick. Camus uses the extra on his fingers on his own ass, taking a few moments to make sure he'll spread well for Ren.

Ren immediately decides he's perfectly happy with this arrangement. That face of Myu's as he prepares is one he hasn't seen before, and is going to be one just for him right now. Ren can get fucked himself another time. This – this is good. This is more than good.

Ren barely has time to get himself sitting in a better spot before Camus is over him, dry hand on the back of his neck and lips on his, other hand directing his cock to his waiting ass. Camus *had* been hiding it rather well, but his impatience plays out now. He hisses in a breath as he lowers himself on Ren, even though he's the one controlling the pace. His breath shakes, mouth open against Ren’s lips, and a low moan escapes him as he slowly slides Ren inside him.

This is bliss. Ren’s already decided, and he hasn’t even started fucking Camus yet. That voice, that breath, that heat…. Damn, he could get used to this. Camus finally hilts Ren inside him, placing more kisses on his lips. Ren obliges, feeling the weight of Camus’s cock on his stomach. That’s a good feeling. Slowly, he thrusts upward. The moan he’s rewarded with is delicious.

“*Ren,* oh god, *yes!*” Camus can’t help himself. He’s been waiting too long for this. Thinking too much about what this would be like. He’s glad he prepared before the drive, because he doesn’t think he could have waited any longer for this. Ren’s stretching and filling him so wonderfully, he almost regrets not doing this with him sooner. Ren’s hands pull Camus’s hips back down onto his cock, granting him another gasp. Pre-cum drips from Myu’s cock onto Ren’s belly, the blonde shaking in pleasure already. “Please, Ren, *more!*”

“Well, when you ask like that~” In truth, Ren’s feeling pretty desperate too. His strokes pick up pace and strength, Ren delighting in the tightness and Camus’s deep voice, in ecstasy just for him. The cool air doesn’t last long in the car with two moving bodies and the heat of the day, both men sweating as their pleasure builds. There’s a thud as Camus smacks his head on the car roof, but he simply dips his head to Ren’s neck and keeps going. Getting fucked is far too important to him right now – they both knew this would be close quarters.

Finally, Ren rolls his hips up, searching for Myu’s sweet spot. “Baby, I’m close, I’m gonna cum soon-” His fingers dig into Myu’s pale skin, pulling him down harder as his thrusts get desperate. “Nngh, Myu-chan, mmm-”

Camus’s close too, the blonde biting down on Ren’s shoulder as he builds. Another deep moan as Ren hits just the right spot, and he cums all over the redhead’s stomach. Fuck, *fuck* it’s so good as he feels Ren follow suit right behind him, cock pulsing inside him as he hilts and stays for a few moments.

Both men pant for a few moments, coming down off their orgasm highs. Camus is the one to finally move, groaning and reaching for the washcloth they brought. It’s dry, but it’ll work well enough. He offers it to Ren for his stomach, thinking that maybe he should’ve used a condom on himself for easier cleanup. Ah well. Too late for that now.

“You alright there, Myu-chan?” Ren breaks the silence, cleaning himself off and offering the cloth to Myu once he’s done. The condom will just have to get wrapped up in the cloth and disposed of later, it seems. With his hand and ass clean, Camus nods.

“Quite alright. More than. You?” Camus leans forward for a kiss, giving a small smile when it’s returned.

“Couldn’t be better, baby.” Ren’s got the biggest grin on his face. “Didn’t think you’d surprise me like that, but man am I glad you did.”

“What? Didn’t think I might want you in that way?” Camus teases, tossing the… tools from earlier into the floor section of the front seat and sorting their clothes. This was going to be a challenge. “You might even start finding out more surprising things about me if we keep this up.”

“Now that sounds like a good time.” Ren laughs, struggling to get back into his boxers and tight pants. Man, these really were the worst idea between a hot day and sex in the backseat of a car on a blanket. “Maybe next time we can settle for blowjobs hidden behind the car instead? This was definitely… something. Haha.”

Camus’s wrestling with his own clothes, but somehow he’s managing. “That’s probably a better idea, if you’re set on fucking while we’re out on your drives. Otherwise, we can always stop by my place. Say it’s for work.”

“Nah. Too much dog fur. The only hair I want on me is yours.” Ren gives a cheesy grin, finally mostly dressed – three shirt buttons again.

Camus rolls his eyes at the comment. Speaking of hair…. Camus catches a glimpse of his in the rearview mirror. Yikes. Oh well. Pulling his shirt on and buttoning it, he slips back into the front, stashing their “evidence” in the glovebox. The blanket is a quick fold, and Ren puts that back before climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Alright. Time for a/c and music. Where to?”


End file.
